


Hallowe'en

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 25fluffyfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-20
Updated: 2008-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Great," Brian said. "My kid is going out for Hallowe'en as one of the Village People."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallowe'en

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five  
> Written for LJ's 25FluffyFics community  
> Prompt 24: Writers Choice

The porch light was on, they were expected, and Michael had always just let himself in to Brian's home. But things were different now, with marriage for him and Ben, and Justin finally living with Brian. So Michael rapped lightly on the front door before poking his head inside.

"Hello?" he called out. "Are you decent?"

Brian padded into the foyer, drink in hand. "How long have you known me?" he asked.

Michael blinked. "We've been best friends since we were fourteen--"

"Exactly," Brian said. "Have you _ever_ known me to be decent?"

Justin appeared behind Brian, wrapping an arm around his waist and snagging his drink. He side-stepped the half-hearted jab Brian gave him in the ribs, and managed to take a large gulp of Brian's scotch and soda before the glass was snatched back out of his hand, the drink sloshing over the rim and dripping everywhere. Justin laughed and licked the droplets off his hand, and certainly noticed the way Brian's eyes focused and narrowed in on his nimble tongue.

"Uh…. Justin," Ben said. "Thirsty?"

"Mmm," Justin agreed. He gestured offhandedly to the coat rack beside the door, next to a table covered with several brightly coloured bowls containing candy and treats. "Take off your coats," Justin said, "and ignore Brian. He's drunk."

"I am not drunk," Brian insisted. He poked a finger toward Justin's midsection. "And I thought _you_ were the designated driver."

"I was," Justin smiled, "until Ted showed up. Now I have to catch up with the rest of you!"

"Teddy's here?" Michael asked as he and Ben hung their coats and followed Justin and Brian into the living room. A fire crackled in the hearth and a small pumpkin sat on the mantle, the only concession to Hallowe'en that Brian had deemed inoffensive enough to merit a place in his home. Justin hadn't bothered to argue the point. He already had plans for next year… when they had Gus.

"Ted managed to--" Brian stopped. Did a double take. "What the fuck are you?"

"Don't you love them?" Michael asked, spinning around to show off his tight blue linen pants and trim white shirt. He smoothed a nonexistent crease from Ben's naval jacket. "Ben is the captain, and I'm his first mate."

"I think it's adorable," Emmett said from where he lounged in one of the room's oversized chairs. "You're like a walking, talking advertisement against the Don't Ask Don't Tell policy."

"Why thank you," Michael said. "I must say you look fabulous as well." He eyed Em's skin tight cat suit appraisingly and sketched a quick salute, then frowned at Brian. "Hey, where's your costume?"

"As the owner of Babylon, I have to maintain a professional, dignified appearance at all times."

"Bullshit," Michael laughed. "I've seen you on your knees sucking Justin's cock in the middle of the dance floor."

Ted's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

"When was _this_?" Emmett squealed.

"Never mind," Brian said quickly.

"Anyway, we don't do costumes, Michael," Justin put in. "Sorry."

"At least, not outside the bedroom," Brian added with a smirk.

Justin grinned. He still had his St. James uniform, after all.

"And what's your excuse?" Michael asked Ted.

"Hey," Ted said, holding up his hands. "I was supposed to be in Atlantic City for that conference, remember? My flight got fogged in and I've spent the last three hours circling the runway at the airport trying to take off. I just made it here twenty minutes ago."

"Just in time to take over the DD responsibility," Justin reiterated, sucking back his third vodka and orange juice.

Ted inclined his head. "Tonight, the role of your designated driver will be played by Theodore Schmidt," he said. "Though I don't know why we all had to meet here anyway."

"Because," Brian said, "just over four hours ago Lindsay sent me an email."

Michael looked at Justin, who merely shrugged, clueless as the rest of them.

"And?" Michael finally prompted.

"And," Brian continued, "attached to that email was a video."

"You brought us here to watch lesbian porn!" Ted suggested.

"Are you _trying_ to make me lose my dinner?" Brian asked dryly.

"Then what?" Emmett asked. "What's the big secret?"

Brian pressed his lips together, looking at each of them in turn before settling his gaze on Michael. "It's a video of Gus and JR getting ready to go out for Hallowe'en."

Justin's eyes went wide. He reached over to smack Brian on the arm. "And you didn't tell me?"

Brian lifted a shoulder. "I haven't watched it," he confessed. "I thought that I should wait until Mikey got here."

Michael beamed. "Brian--"

"Don't get all soppy on me," Brian said gruffly. "I just didn't want to have to sit through the thing twice."

Justin rolled his eyes.

"Riiiight," Michael said.

Brian ignored them both and led the group over to his laptop, where he maximized the screen and pulled up the file. He waited until everyone was in place, then pushed Play.

Lindsay appeared on the video, pointing and smiling at the camera.

"Hi Brian," she said cheerily. "Hi Michael. And hi to everyone else who's going to be watching this. Hi Justin. Hi Em. Hi--"

"Linds, it's only a two hour tape," Mel's voice could be heard from behind the camera.

"Right." Lindsay straightened. "Well, since you couldn't be here this year for the party at the GLBT Community Centre, we wanted to make sure that you didn't miss out on anything. We went out with the kids and we let them pick out their own costumes this year. They were soooo excited! The sheer volume of costumes was--"

"Linds!" Mel again.

Lindsay pushed at her hair and giggled. "Sorry. Okay. Gus? Come on out."

"I bet he goes as Spiderman," Justin said confidently. "He loves Spiderman."

The friends watched on the video as Gus darted out from the hallway and entered the camera's frame, smiling widely and waving at the camera.

"Well," Emmett said, "that's definitely not Spiderman."

"He's a… construction worker?" Ted said dubiously.

"Great," Brian said. "My kid is going out for Hallowe'en as one of the Village People."

"I'd think you'd be proud," Michael said.

Justin smacked Brian's arm. "He's Bob the Builder." When Brian gave him a blank look, Justin sighed. "Don't you sit down and watch television with him when he's visiting?"

"I don't fill his mind with senseless pap," Brian said indignantly. "When Gus is here, I take that rare opportunity to introduce him to the classics. Brando, Dean, Newman…"

"He'll be the only kid in kindergarten with a chip on his shoulder and a two pack a day habit," Ted laughed.

"Shut up!" Michael pushed forward to get closer to the computer. "JR's coming on." He beamed at Ben and took his hand. "I bet she's going to be a little princess."

They watched as the little girl held Lindsay's hand and pirouetted in front of the camera.

Michael blinked. "She's… she's…"

"…not letting herself be constrained by gender stereotyping?" Ben finished.

Brian leaned back, chuckling. "Jenny Rebecca appears to have also chosen to attire herself as… what did you call it, Justin?"

"Bob the Builder."

"Ah, yes." Brian nudged Michael in the arm, smirking. "Your kid's a dyke."

"She is not!"

"Emmett?" Brian asked.

Emmett winced. "Well," he began, "with the limited evidence we have to go on, and the restrictions placed on us by the quality of--"

"Emmett!" Brian barked.

"Dyke," Emmett said quickly.

"Thank you," Brian said smoothly. "Ted?"

Ted glanced anxiously from Brian to Michael. "I'm going to abstain. I was never good under pressure."

Michael shook his head. "Just because she--"

"Likes to dress like a boy?" Brian finished easily.

"Oh yeah?" Michael said. "Well, your kid's _straight_!"

"So they're both going to like pussy," Brian countered.

Ben held up a hand to stall the escalating war of words. "No matter what their orientation turns out to be or who they love," he said, "_we're_ going to love them unconditionally." He raised a brow at Brian, squeezed Michael's hand. "Am I right?"

"Yeah," Michael said, smiling at the image of his daughter preening and prancing in front of the camera. "And look at her in those little overalls. She's adorable."

Ben wrapped his arms around Michael and hugged him close, resting his chin on Michael's shoulder as they watched the end of the video. "She is."

Michael sighed, resting his hands on Ben's larger ones. "I wish I was with her right now."

"You'll be with her in three more days," Ben reminded him.

"It should be tomorrow," Michael pouted.

"I know, but--" Ben started.

"He's right," Brian said. "He deserves to be with his kid."

Ben nodded. "And he will be--"

"And so do I," Brian continued. "There's no reason why you can't fly out tomorrow. And there's no reason why we," he said, taking Justin's hand, "can't join you."

"Uh, I hate to be the bearer of bad tidings, Bri," Ted said, "but you have a one o'clock meeting with Eyeconics tomorrow."

"Fuck it," Brian said. "Tell Cynthia to reschedule."

Ted shrugged. "Anything you say, boss."

"So it's settled," Brian said. "You two cancel your Monday flight, and I'll arrange for new tickets in the morning. Tomorrow afternoon we'll go to Toronto and be good responsible parents."

"Sounds great," Michael said eagerly.

"But tonight," Brian said, "we're going to Babylon, where we can dance and drink and fuck like the shameless exhibitionist sluts we truly are."

"Speak for yourself," Michael laughed.

"Oh, I am," Brian said. He grinned at Justin wickedly. "And maybe somebody will get the blowjob of his life on the dance floor."

"Oh please God," Emmett prayed, "let it be me."

Ted laughed and slung an arm good-naturedly around Emmett's shoulders. "Well," he said, "if we're ready to go, somebody give me the car keys."

"Wait," Justin said. "We can't go yet. We haven't given out our candy."

Ben checked his watch. "It's already past nine o'clock, Justin. I don't think any kids will be around this late."

"Yeah," Michael agreed. "We got our first trick or treaters at four o'clock, and the last of the stragglers were done by seven."

"Besides," Ted pointed out, "you're sort of in the middle of nowhere here. There's not a lot of houses within walking distance."

"And you've got that long driveway," Emmett added. "Most people will probably just drive right by."

"But," Justin said, slumping down in defeat, "we've got all this candy."

* * *

So it turned out that on Hallowe'en night, Babylon had the only backroom stocked with an ample supply of caramels, lollipops, peanut butter cups, and candy corn.

And someone _did_ get an amazing dance floor blow job.


End file.
